What Happens in Vegas, Stays There
by Nekko-Chan
Summary: This is a story about Tohru, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and Haru going on a trip to Las Vegas. What happens when certain people spend too much time together? Whose feelings will get hurt? Rated R for LEMON later...Not yet!
1. Preparation for the Vacation

AN: Hello! This is my first fic. I do not own Fruits Basket and blah blah blah. Anyway, I must say that someone had used my username (Nekko-chan) and put a story under it. I think it was called "Troubles around the Sohma Household" or sumthin like dat. That's not mine, okay? THIS is my first fic. I hope you like it, you demanding people! Heeh. Enjoi hug hug

"Tohruuuuuu!" Shigure called down the hall to the kitchen. Tohru was washing the dishes and suddenly dropped them and ran to where Shigure was. Tohru stood there, wiping her hands on her apron. "Yes, Shigure-sama?" Tohru asked, eager to please. "Well, since you're working so hard and doing a VERY good job, if I do say so myself," Tohru blushed, "I've decided to take you to Las Vegas for a week!" Tohru clapped her hand over her mouth and then started waving her hands around nervously. "Oh, no! Shigure-sama! That's too much trouble! You don't have to do this for me! I'm just doi—." "Now, now, Tohru-chan. We all know you're tired and sore, so why don't you do us a big favor and come?" Shigure smiled as he sat under the kotatsu (just so some people know, a kotatsu is one of them big tables with like, a heater thingy under it). "W-well, if you insist, Shigure-sama. Thank you! Thank you so much! I-I'll do extra housework when we get back! I promise!" Tohru said, waving her hands again, but this time in excitement.

"But, unfortunately, I have to look after the other two, so they'll have to come with us. Although it would have been very pleasant with just you and m—OWWW!!!" Shigure yelled as he got hit on the head with Yuki's book bag. Yuki came in the room and stood next to Tohru. "Tohru-chan, being alone with Shigure-sama is dangerous, being the pervert that he is." Yuki told Tohru firmly. "U-um, y-yes, Sohma-kun," Tohru said, blushing. "Y-Yuki-kun! Must you always hit me with your bag? Goodness," Shigure moaned, rubbing his head roughly, feeling with his fingers the small bump forming on his crown.

"Well, if you would quit being a pervert, then maybe I would," Yuki said. "Tohru, would you like to come help me with my garden? I'm planting watermelon since it IS the beginning of summer," Yuki asked graciously. "Oh, yes! That would be fun!" Tohru said. She smiled greatly and thought to herself, 'Wow! I love gardening with Yuki-kun!' And then she remembered something. "Oh no! I have to finish washing the dishes!" She yelped. "Oh, it's alright. I'm sure Kyo could help you. I'm sorry I can't help. I have to get everything ready for our gardening," Yuki explained. "Oh, it-it's okay! I can do it myself!" Tohru said indignantly. "Hm. But either way, Kyo should be doing something else besides practicing martial arts outside. He'll get skin cancer and die if he's out too long in the sun. But it's not like it matters to me," Yuki smiled to Tohru. "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. You should love Kyo. He IS family you know. You should be ashamed of yourself," Shigure shook his finger at Yuki while Tohru left the room. "You should be ashamed of yourself as well, Shigure," Yuki said coldly as he walked out of the room and outside to prepare for the gardening. Shigure sighed. "Tell me one thing, God. What in the hell is wrong with this family?"

'Yuki is so kind. So are Kyo and Shigure. I'm so blessed to be living with this family.' Tohru thought to herself as she finished up the dishes. She finally rinsed the last dish and set it in the drying rack and wiped her hands on her apron. She untied her apron and set it on the counter. But right when she turned around, Kyo jumped in front of her and she squealed. "AH!" Tohru said, as she landed on her bottom. She put her hand to her heart as she tried to calm herself down. "K-Kyo, y-you scared me!" She said. "Well, it's not my problem," Kyo said carelessly. Tohru got up and walked to Kyo. "Kyo! Guess what? We are going to Las—," Tohru said before she got interrupted with Kyo saying "OW!" While she was talking, she had gently put each hand on Kyo's forearms. He smacked her hands away and yelled in pain. "God, why'd you do that?! Can't you see that I'm sunburned?!" He started for the sink and cooled down his arms with water. Tohru was surprised and embarrassed. "I-I'm so sorry, Kyo! I didn't mean to, I-it was an accident! I'm sorry, I never should have—," Tohru stammered, before she got interrupted again. Kyo turned the water off and turned to face Tohru. He grabbed a hand cloth and patted his arms. He could see her smoky blue eyes starting to brim with tears. He sighed to himself and looked at her. "Look, Tohru. I, I'm sorry, okay? You don't have to be sorry. You didn't know. And yea, I know we're heading to Las Vegas. But Thanks for trying to tell me. Anyway, do you have anything to help my sunburn?" Tohru blinked back her tears and lightened up at a chance to please Kyo.

"Y-yes! I do! I have something in my room," Tohru said cheerfully. She flew up the stairs, with Kyo following behind her. He waited at the door patiently, hands in his pockets of his green cargo pants. She hurriedly looked for the lotion; her back turned to Kyo, and then found it, smiling in approval. She picked it up and ran towards the exit of her room. But not knowing that Kyo had followed her, she ran into him, gasping. "Ah!" Tohru yelled. Kyo looked in surprise that Tohru had knocked him over. She landed on top of him, the both of them not able to do anything because of their occupied hands. For a few seconds, neither reacted. 'Oh no! This is horrible! Kyo must be furious at me! And why do these certain feelings keep biting at me? I can't help it! Is it wrong and bad? Am I a bad person to be thinking this way? Kyo smells, somewhat nice...a boyish scent. It's nice. Oh no, it seems bad that I'm thinking this way! What should I do?!' While Tohru was thinking that, Kyo thought to himself, 'Damn! Why does she always have to be in such a hurry? Can't she just cool her jets for 5 seconds?! But for some damn reason, this feels right. It feels like her body fits perfectly into mine. And she smells like...honey? And, flowers, and the rain...oh damn. What the hell am I turning into Shigure for?!' They both stood up hurriedly and looked at the ground.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kyo! I didn't know that you were following me! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—," Tohru blushed and looked away. "Tohru! Just cool it, will ya!" Kyo put his hands around her shoulders and held them firmly, blushing a little as well. "Tohru, you just have to relax, okay? Don't always be so occupied in apologizing. It gets on my nerves. Just say sorry...ONCE, got it?" Kyo said. Tohru nodded vigorously. "O-okay, Kyo. Oh, a-and here's the solution! Just put it on wherever it burns, okay? You should feel better soon!" Tohru smiled happily at Kyo. "Yeah, whatever. Thanks." Tohru handed the bottle to Kyo. Then the two of them turned around to see Shigure right beside them. "Hey! Since when were you here?!" Kyo yelled. "Oh, just now. I came to see what all the commotion was about," Shigure smiled. Kyo gave Shigure a look that said, 'Whatever.' Then Kyo started reading the bottle. "What do you have there, Kyo?" Shigure asked curiously. Tohru stood there waiting for his answer for some reason. "Well, it says er... 'Sensual Sex Oil'...in strawberry flavor?! What the fuck, Tohru?! Why'd you give me this?!" Kyo waved it in the air, beginning to get flustered. "Ehhhh?! N-no, Kyo! I thought I gave you the Aloe Gel! Oh, I'm s-so—I mean, I'm sorry," Tohru said with a small bow.

Shigure grabbed the bottle of oil from Kyo. 'Uh oh. This looks familiar...I'll just pretend that it's not mine...hee hee hee!' Shigure thought to himself. "Hm, well, Tohru. I'm surprised you have something like THIS in your bag of supplies," Shigure held up the bottle and examined it. Tohru blushed furiously. "N-no, Shigure! Th-that's not mine!" Tohru waved her hand around. Kyo saw writing on the bottom of the clear bottle filled with pink fluids. 'Hah! That old hack got caught in his own game!' Kyo thought to himself. "Hey, you stupid bastard! Your names on the bottom. Ha ha! What a jackass!" Kyo said, pointing and laughing. Tohru gasped and blushed even more, feeling embarrassed for Shigure and surprised. 'Oh damn. Kyo has to ruin everything.' Shigure thought. "Oh, is that so? Ha! Would you look at that! It does in fact have my name on—""TOHRUUU! Are you up here?" Yuki called upstairs and started heading up. Then Tohru gasped. "Oh no! I'm late to go with Yuki! I'm so sorry, Yuki!" 'Hmph. Going where exactly?' Kyo thought miserably. With that, things started calming down. Kyo decided to 'forget this shit' and head up on the roof for more training. "Oh, wait. Tohru, I need the gel stuff," Kyo remembered. "Oh, y-yes! I'm sorry. I'll get it for you right now." Tohru hurried back to her room, grabbed a bottle, stopped and read it to make sure it wasn't something embarrassing, and then gave it to Kyo. "Here you go! You can have it if you want!" Tohru smiled. Kyo blushed a little. "Thanks." Then he walked out to the balcony and onto the roof. Tohru came back to Yuki and smiled. "Shall we go, Tohru?" Yuki offered his arm to Tohru. She blushed at his charming act and ringed her arm around his. "We shall," she smiled to Yuki, and he smiled back. They walked downstairs and out the front door to the garden. Now only Shigure was left. "Hm. What should I do with this?" Shigure held it up, looking at it. He snickered and tucked it into his robe. "I'll save it for Vegas. Who knows what could happen there," he said and walked downstairs to prepare for the trip.

"Thank you for letting me help plant with you in your beautiful garden, Yuki. It's such a wonderful day today! It makes me feel so happy!" Tohru sighed gently. "Thank you for being with me on this wonderful day. It makes ME feel happy," Yuki smiled at Tohru. Once again, she blushed but looked away. 'Oh, why does Yuki have to be so kind? He's making me feel these wonderful feelings! Just like Kyo is doing. Do I...like them? Oh, I said it! But is it true? Or, I do like them very much as friends...but this feels like something different...love?! Oh no! This is bad! I'm such a bad person! It's not supposed to be this way!' Tohru started shaking her head from these disturbing thoughts and Yuki noticed. "Um, Tohru? Are you okay?" Yuki said. "O-oh, yes! I am perfectly fine, in fact. We should start planting!" Tohru suggested. "Yes, we should." So the two of them planted and talked and planted and talked. At times, there were awkward silences and at others there was laughter. Finally, they were done. "Wow, I hope the watermelons turn out nicely!" Yuki exclaimed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "Oh, they will, Yuki! I just know it!" Tohru giggled and assured him. Then Tohru sighed deeply. She walked over to a cherry tree and sat down against its trunk under the shade. "The cherry blossoms are so beautiful, and every one of them is perfect," Tohru sighed once more.

Yuki came over and sat down next to Tohru. There was a pause, and during it the wind blew ever so gently but just enough to detach several cherry blossoms from their stems. They whirled all around Tohru and Yuki, making one land on Tohru's nose. She giggled and looked at Yuki, blushing. "You are beautiful, Tohru, and you are perfect," Yuki said softly and quietly so that only the two of them could it. Tohru blushed and felt the heat going all they way from the bottom of her chest to the tips of her ears. She looked in Yuki's deep, purple eyes and put her hands over her cheeks. 'Oh my god! Y-Yuki just said that I was beautiful and PERFECT! Oh, I don't deserve those words! Oh no! I'm blushing too much! He can tell! What should I do?! This is just like last time! Uh, um, should I compliment him too?!' Tohru panicked. Yuki noticed this humorous act and reached over and grabbed the cherry blossom on Tohru's nose. He looked at it and said, "Beautiful and perfect..." Then blew it away with the rest of the swaying blossoms. Yuki looked at Tohru and smiled and even blushed a little bit. "It was very nice having you help me with my garden. I think we should go pack now. We're leaving tomorrow, you know," Yuki stood up and offered Tohru a hand. 'Yuki is such a gentleman! I, I...like it when he's like this. I like it a lot, and I'm not afraid to admit it!' Tohru thought and grabbed Yuki's hand. They walked together side by side and went to their rooms.

"Whew, I have to take a break. I've been working way too hard...no! But it's not enough! Not enough for the damn rat! No matter how hard I train, I'll never defeat him! Never!" Kyo kicked some rocks on the roof and stormed back inside to his room. Right when he walked in, he saw Yuki and Tohru laughing and going to their rooms. 'Yeah, yeah. I'd like to bitch-slap that stupid smile right off of Yuki's damn face!' Kyo thought angrily. And as if he had heard him, Yuki turned his head to Kyo and said sternly, "Hurry up and pack, you stupid cat. We're leaving tomorrow as you know." "No duh I know, damn rat," Kyo snapped back and retreated to his room to pack. At this moment, everyone was now packing for the trip. But since Shigure started earlier, he finished earlier. He marched up the stairs with a checklist to see if everybody had everything for the vacation. "Everybody! Get out here right now. I have to check if you guys forgot anything to pack!" Shigure yelled. They all came out with their luggage. Shigure started. "Daily clothes such as: shorts, skirt (for Tohru, my dear!), short sleeves, tanks, swim suits and flip-flops. Everybody check?" Yuki and Kyo rolled their eyes and nodded. Tohru, however, had none of those since she only wore her uniform and her long dresses. "Um, Shigure-sama? I'm sorry, but I don't have any of those. I've never been on a trip before," Tohru said, disappointed for not being prepared. "Oh, Tohru my flower! There's no need to worry! I'll just give you some money and...you can go shopping with you friends, Hana-chan and Uo-chan! It will be fun!" "That's a wonderful idea! Oh, but, I can use my own money, Shigure!" Tohru looked up at Shigure and assured him that it would be okay. "No, no. Don't worry! Que sera sera, as I say! Just take it. If you don't, then I won't be happy, Tohru-kun," Shigure teased, but knew that Tohru would take it seriously.

"Oh...alright. Thank you so much, Shigure! I can't thank you enough!" Tohru was so happy that she hugged Shigure without knowing it. "Ah!" Shigure yelled as he transformed into a tail-wagging dog. "I...I'm so sorry! **sigh** I'm so stupid!" Tohru yelled, looking down in shame. "It's quite alright, Tohru, as we are already used to—." Then Shigure transformed back naked, of course . "Wow, didn't take very long!" Shigure smiled and stood, his un-worn clothes pooling around his feet. "Kyah!" Tohru ducked and turned around. "Damn it, Shigure! Will you just throw on your clothes and get back to business?!" Kyo yelled. "He's right, Shigure. Just hurry up already," agreed Yuki. "Okay, okay. These things take time. I'm not Houdini for something," Shigure sighed. Then the checklist went on with yes's and maybe's and no's. Then they were finally done. "Here, Tohru, before I forget. Take the money and go out with your friend to go shopping. I have a list of items that you should buy, okay? So you're all set to go!" Shigure smiled. "Oh, thank you, Shigure! I'll be back as soon as I can! I have to call Hana-chan and Uo-chan before I go," Tohru said excitedly. Shigure smiled and went downstairs to his office and Yuki went to his room. Tohru was so excited that she once again ran into Kyo but he stopped himself from falling, so the impact was hard. "Ah!" She muffled as she talked into his chest. "I'm sorry! I was in a hurry!" Tohru looked up to see a gentle pair of dark red eyes look into hers. She blushed as those annoying thoughts creeped into her head again. "It's okay. By the way, I should probably take you. You don't know how to drive, right?" Tohru shook her head no. "Okay. Hurry up and get ready. I'm getting in Shigure's car," Kyo said nonchalantly. Kyo walked down the stairs. Tohru listened to the clinking of the car keys and the opening and closing of the front door. All of a sudden, something made Tohru want to do her hair and change into something more attractive. "Uh...well, what I wear doesn't really matter, does it? But, it won't seem very formal to Kyo, would it? Oh, I don't know! I think I'll just braid my hair and change into my summer dress," Tohru told herself, looking in the mirror. Then she called Hana-chan and Uo-chan to see if they could go to meet her at the mall.

The car honked twice quickly and Tohru flew down the stairs. "I'm going! Bye Shigure and Yuki!" And with that she plopped down on the seat next to Kyo. "Kyo-kun, I never knew you could drive!" Tohru said admiringly and smiling at him. Kyo looked over for a second and blushed a little, getting embarrassed. "Well, it's not that hard. I could teach you sometime if you wanted to," Kyo said trying to steady his voice and keep his eyes on the road. "That would be so wonderful! But you don't have to, Kyo! That would be too much trouble, won't it?" Tohru wondered. "No. I have nothing else to do anyway." They drove quietly until they reached the mall. "Well, here we are," Kyo said and stepped out of the car. He looked across from the car to see Tohru, but she wasn't there. Then he went to Tohru's side and saw that Tohru was struggling to open the door. She motioned her lips to say 'It's stuck!' Kyo sighed and opened the door with ease and let her step out. Tohru smiled and blushed. Kyo ran one hand through his orange hair. "We're gonna have a lot of work to do," he sighed.


	2. Shopping, Chinese Food and Kitchen Love

AN: Wah! I didn't get any reviews. Oh well. Can't expect so much on the first day. Must be patient. Um, I don't own Fruits Basket. Well, it took me forever to think of the second chapter. ; Oh well. I tried, didn't I?! I hope you like this chapter. I don't want to be pushy, but please review my story. Reviews are good! Enjoi hug hug

Kyo looked up the massive building and was amazed. He'd never been to a mall (he thought it was a girl thing). "C'mon, Kyo! We're going to be late!" Tohru smiled and giggled and grabbed his hand in hers. He was surprised by Tohru's bold action. She never acted like this; never. Then he noticed that she was somewhat "dressed up". 'She never dresses up...what's with her today? Well, she kind of does look nice...whatever. I have worse things to deal with,' Kyo thought silently. They walked into the crowded mall and walked over to a bench where they found Hana-chan and Uo-chan. Tohru and Kyo were still holding hands but didn't really realize that Hana-chan and Uo-chan were staring. "Hi, guys! Thank you for coming! I really appreciate it! I hope it wasn't any trouble getting here?" Tohru smiled at her two best friends. Uo-chan stood up in shock. 'What the heck?! Did something happen to those two?! Last time I checked, Kyo was annoyed with her! And holding hands...that's just not Tohru,' Uo-chan thought. Hana-chan just stood up and looked at the joint that connected Kyo and Tohru at the moment. "Guys...? Did I say something?" Tohru said. "Whatever. Let's just go, guys. I don't wanna stay here all day," Kyo said stubbornly. There was silence. Then Kyo looked to where the two friends were looking. 'Shit! They think we're...!' Kyo thought quickly.

Kyo tugged his hand away and Tohru blushed and looked down. "S-sorry Kyo. Um...we should get going, Hana-chan and Uo-chan. And, Kyo? Y-you don't have to stay with us...but thank you very much for the drive! It was nice," Tohru smiled at Kyo. He tried his best to force back his bad reflexes (rolling his eyes) and nodded his head. "I'll stay. Besides, who's gonna take you back?" Kyo questioned. "That's true, Tohru. I guess he'll just have to come with us," Hana said flatly. "Yeah, and go GIRL shopping!" Uo said, snickering. "Shut up, yankee! You're gonna get it bad for that!" Kyo shouted. "Bring it on, orangey!" Uo yelled back. "We should get going. Come on, guys!" Tohru laughed. 'I fell so, free! I've never felt so happy! Everything's wonderful in my life right now...I'm so happy, being with my best friends, Uo-chan, Hana-chan and even Kyo! Thank you, Shigure-sama. I'll have to pay you back later!' Tohru thought to herself.

The group walked for a couple minutes when they realized they were just walking...not looking. "Um, Tohru? Do you have a list or something? Because you know that we're just walking in circles," Uo informed. "Yes, in fact I do! Shigure handed me a list before I left the house. Let's see," Tohru said as she pulled out a pink piece of notepaper out of her pocket. "Hmmm...we need to shop for a swimsuit, mini skirts, tank tops, and..." Tohru drifted off as she looked at the rest of the list. "And what? Let me see that," Kyo said. He grabbed the list out of Tohru's hands and she blushed. "Tohru? Are you feeling alright?" Hana said. "Oh, y-yes. I'm all right, thank you for asking, Hana-chan," Tohru said nervously. Kyo skimmed his eyes over the paper and scowled. "What the hell?! I'm gonna kill that perverted man when we get back!" Kyo yelled, making his hand into a fist and wrinkling the list. "Oh, d-don't Kyo! It's okay," Tohru sighed and put his fist in her hands. Kyo stopped and looked at her, yet surprised again. He let go and straightened the list as best as he could, trying not to get flustered. He shoved it to Tohru and looked away. "Let's just get this over with, okay?" Kyo insisted. "Yes, we are wasting very much valuable time," Hana said. "I'm sorry, Uo-chan, Hana-chan. We'll just shop for a couple of things. It won't take long. Thank you again for coming with me, guys," Tohru assured the group. They just nodded and headed to a surf shop.

Uo looked up at the sign and said, "This is probably the best shop to look for a swim suit. Let's go!" They walked into the shop and took a look around. They looked at the swimsuits. Kyo was waiting for them on a bench, tapping his foot to the music playing. Finally after several minutes of tugging, laughing and commenting, the three girls had grabbed what they thought would look good on Tohru and went to the dressing rooms. "U-um, guys? I'm not so sure about this. I mean, the rooms are really, open, and..." Tohru stuttered nervously. "We'll ask for a private room, then. C'mon!" Uo said. Kyo stood up and followed them to the cash register. There was a very good-looking guy there and he smiled at the girls. "Well, hello there! May I do anything for you lovely looking ladies today?" He said. "Back off," Kyo snapped at him, folding is arms. The register guy shot a look at him and straightened his face. "Yes, you can do something for us. Can you give us a private changing room?" Hana asked quietly but firmly, not liking this dude. "Well, for sure I can! It's behind that door that says 'Private'. Walk into that door and you'll see another door that says 'Changing Room'. I'll give you the key," the dude said and handed Hana a silver key. "Thank you very much!" Tohru said happily and smiled back cockily, keeping another eye on Kyo. They all walked into the door and they were in a medium sized room. It had a very comfy sofa chair and another door straight across from it. "You can sit here, orangey," Uo offered, pointing to the sofa. "Heh, why not?" Kyo flopped down as the girls shoved Tohru into the room behind the second door and went in with her. He heard giggles and unsure voices coming from Tohru. "Uo-chan, Hana-chan? Don't you think this is a little...showy?" Tohru said nervously. "Nonsense, Tohru! You have such a beautiful little body! It's supposed to be like this, by the way..." Uo assured Tohru. "Yes, indeed, Tohru. You are perfect," Hana chimed in. Then Kyo heard his name called by Uo. "Listen, Kyo. You're going to be today's judge. Laugh Tell us what you think of this swimsuit," Uo said, starting to turn the doorknob. "Now wait just a sec—," was all Kyo could say before Uo and Hana brought Tohru out.

Kyo almost blew up when he saw Tohru. His eyes were as big as saucers. As Tohru is always shy, she was blushing and covering herself. Kyo starting feeling his face getting hot and also something else going on down there. 'Dammit! She does look beautiful. Fuck, I'm being like Shigure! But, aren't guys supposed to like this? It's not like I wanna take her or something. She just looks good, right?' Kyo snapped in his head. "Kyo! Are you gonna judge or not? Good, or out?" Kyo looked at the way the two-piece swimsuit skimmed Tohru's curves in all the right ways. It was a white string bikini, the last thing Tohru would wear. She had a well-formed chest and curvy hips. Her creamy complexion and everything else about her drove Kyo off the edge. Tohru just looked away nervously, still half-covering her body. "U-um...it looks, nice. Y-you should pick another color, though," Kyo commented, just as nervous as Tohru was. Tohru let out a breath and went back inside, ready to try on another. Swimsuit after swimsuit, Kyo couldn't take it. Finally he just went with what he thought was the best and sighed as the girls closed the door for the last time, changing Tohru back into her dress. Kyo ran his tan hand through his soft hair and tried to calm down his breathing. 'Why, why me? I mean, it's not like I don't like it, but it seems so wrong to think this way. Dammit, why'd I have to come?!' Kyo thought angrily. "Ok. Now we must buy this swimsuit and move on to the next item," Hana said. They paid for the swimsuit and walked out of the store. Kyo was glad that there was air-conditioning in the mall or else he would have melted. Surprisingly, this all happened in only 20 minutes, although it seems like hours to Kyo.

They girls ran all over the mall. The same routine: ask for a private changing room, change, ask for an opinion, repeat several times with different items, buy whatever needed to be bought and out. It took them a lapse of 1 hour to complete their task. Once they were done, the girls flopped on a bench and sighed. "Thank you so much, Hana-chan and Uo-chan. You've been a great help! And you too, Kyo. Thank you so much. You are...too kind," Tohru said, pausing and blushing, remembering how he looked at her each time she tried on something. "Sure," Kyo said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Let's go. We're going to be late for dinner," Kyo reminded Tohru. "Ah! Dinner! I completely forgot! Oh no! What are we going to eat?! Oh no, oh no!" Tohru panicked. "Cool it Tohru. We'll just buy some Chinese food, okay?" "O-okay. Are you sure, Kyo-kun? I can cook someth—." "It's fine. Now hurry or we'll be late." "Okay. Bye Hana-chan and Uo-chan! Thank you again so much! I couldn't have done it without you! I'll see you in a week!" Tohru waved and smiled as she walked away to the car with Kyo. "That Tohru. Always worrying about everything but herself. She should watch out. Something could happen to her," Hana told Uo. "Ah, but that's what she's got us for!" Uo smiled to Hana, who smiled back. Kyo got in the car and Tohru got in from the other side. They quietly drove to a Chinese take-out and ordered food. They quietly started driving back. "Kyo, I can't thank you enough for today. Thank you," Tohru said softly turning to Kyo. "You really CAN'T thank me enough, can you?" Kyo joked and smiled slightly. Tohru looked down a blushed. 'Great, you got her embarrassed! Say something nice, jackass,' Kyo told himself. "Um, well, I had fun today, Tohru. Thanks for letting me come with you," Kyo managed to get out. Tohru shot her head up and smiled greatly. "Oh, no! You don't have to thank me! But, I had fun too...thank you for coming, Kyo," Tohru said as she gently placed her hand on Kyo's thigh. 'Whoa!' Kyo shouted in his head. 'What is she doing?! Wait, keep control of yourself!!!' It was too late. "Kyo! Look out!" Tohru yelled. Kyo swerved back and forth, driving into the opposite lane and almost crashing. He managed to swerve back into the correct lane and tried to calm down his breathing. 'Damn! She shouldn't touch me like that!' Kyo thought so hard into his mind that he said it out loud. "Damn! You shouldn't touch me like that!" Kyo said in a firm voice. "Ah! I-I'm so sorry, Kyo! This is al my fault! I'm such an idiot! I'm sorry, I'm—." 'Great. You're making her sorry...again. Say something nice again, jackass. You messed it up big time.' 'Oh no! What was I thinking, touching him! I should've known he would react like that! He has no feelings for someone like me.'

"Look, I'm the on who should be sorry. It's just that, when you...uh, touched me, it made me feel...relaxed somehow. I started feeling sleepy," Kyo paused. Tohru was shocked. She looked to Kyo to see if he wasn't lying. 'Relaxed?' Tohru thought. She blushed and the rest of the way the two were silent. They drove into the driveway and Tohru grabbed half of the food and Kyo grabbed the other half. Kyo walked over to Tohru's side and as they were walking towards the door, he said, "So. You managed to get the door open this time?" Kyo smiled at her. Tohru blushed and smiled a bit. "Y-yes. I did," she laughed. Shigure heard some voices and opened the paper door. "Ah! There you are. Where have you two been? Yuki's not feeling very well. He's lying on the couch. Oooo! Chinese food! Fabulous! Come in, hurry! I'm starving!" Shigure said quickly. "Thanks for saying 'Hi'. Oh, and here's your list, pervert," Kyo said as he set down the food on the counter and reached into Tohru's pocket and shoved the paper into his hand. Tohru was so stunned by his action that she threw the food onto the counter (but it didn't get ruined) and slipped backwards. "Ah!" she yelped. Right before she hit the ground, Shigure placed his hand right where Tohru's back curved and caught her. Tohru gasped from the shock of getting saved. Shigure's face was just breaths away from Tohru's and Shigure smiled in a way that made Tohru blush furiously. "You know you should be more careful, Tohru-kun," Shigure said in a deep quiet voice. Tohru's response was just heavy breathing and big eyes. He helped her stand and brushed himself off. "Well, that was a shocker," Shigure smiled 'childlike'. "Th-thank, you, Shigure," Tohru bowed quickly and started serving the food. 'Great, that perverted fool is getting all the glory and shit. Whatever. It's not like I care.' Kyo thought angrily. "You know, you two were gone so long I started thinking that maybe you were doing something other than shopping," Shigure drifted off and flopped down in a chair. Kyo shot a look at Shigure. Tohru just looked at Kyo and blushed. Kyo then looked at Tohru and blushed. "Ah, so you did, I suppose?" Shigure said amusingly putting on his glasses and trying to balance a pencil on his nose. "No! We didn't do anything, you, you, damn pervert! God, is that all you think about?" Kyo yelled. Yuki suddenly awoke and sat up and moaned, holding his head in his hands. Tohru heard Yuki and gasped, running towards him. 'Great, now Tohru's going to bicker all about how he should get some rest.' Kyo thought.

"Y-yuki! Are you feeling all right? Kyo and I bought some Chinese food, I'm sorry I couldn't cook anything! I was just caught up in my selfish needs. I'm so sorry!" Tohru said, blushing from shame and putting her hand on his forehead. "Mmmm, Tohru? It...it's all right. I'll just eat something. Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm fine," Yuki said and sighed. He stood up with Tohru, but then collapsed from drowsiness. "Ah!" Tohru yelped as Yuki landed on her on the couch he was sleeping on. Tohru blushed so much she looked like a beet. "Ah, um, Kyo! Can y-you please help me?" Tohru called. Kyo, who was preparing the food and trying to ignore Yuki and Tohru, came over to her. "Yuki! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kyo threw Yuki off and his head banged against the wall. "OW!" Yuki yelled and rubbed his head. "My, my. It seems as if a riot will start soon. I'll just have to eat and watch," Shigure said nonchalantly. "Yuki didn't do anything to you, did he? Are you okay?" Kyo said as he leaned over Tohru. She started cooling down, but was still blushing. "Yes. Um, I'm okay, K-kyo. But what about Yuki?" Tohru worried. "Who cares about him?! He was trying to—." Now Kyo flew to the other side of the room. Yuki sat by Tohru and said, "I'm sorry, Tohru-kun. I didn't mean to, it's just that I'm so tired and I couldn't control myself," Yuki said. Tohru sat up and said, "Oh, I-it's okay! I didn't mind!" There was silence. "Wow. Better than the stuff on TV." Shigure said quietly. Yuki looked at Tohru, shocked. "I-I didn't mean it that way! It's o-okay. I'm fine, Yuki," Tohru said quickly. She stood up and scurried towards the food and sat down, waiting for Kyo and Yuki to come and eat.

"That is it! I can't stand you anymore, damn rat! I'm not going on the stupid trip and you can't make me!" Kyo yelled. Yuki walked over to the table calmly and sat down and started eating. Tohru had just felt like she had been hit with a boulder. "No! You must come, Kyo-kun!" Tohru ran over to Kyo and looked at him with sad eyes. "Wha, uh, but I don't want—." "Kyo, we went shopping together! Didn't you have fun? Um...but I guess it's all right, you won't have to come. But, it won't be the same without you. It'll feel like someone's missing," Tohru pleaded. 'Oh no! I'm being rude! I shouldn't have said that! I'm begging him to come! That's not polite...oh well. What's said is said, and it's how I feel.' Tohru thought. Kyo began to get flustered and stuttered, "F-fine, I'll go. Just don't beg me like that. And yeah, I had fun, okay? Let's just eat." And so the two sat down and they ate in silence. 'Is Honda-san beginning to have feelings for that stupid cat? Oh...I knew it. She would never love a disgusting rat like me.' Yuki thought sadly, but showed no expression. 'Why am I so nervous around her?! God, just chill.' Kyo forced his mind. 'I'm beginning to feel those feelings...of...love?! How can this be?' Tohru panicked, trying to hard to swallow the peas in her fried rice. 'If you're happy and you know it clap your hands! clap clap' Well, you know who thought that.

When everyone was finished, Tohru cleared the dishes and washed them, while Yuki went up to his room for rest and Kyo went up on the roof for his night training. Shigure started helping Tohru finish up the dishes. "So, Tohru. Did you have fun at the mall today?" "Oh, yes! Thank you for letting me go! Thank you so much! I don't know how to ever repay you!" Tohru stopped washing and was about to hug Shigure with her soapy hands. Then she stopped and remembered. "Oh, I'm sorry," Tohru said, wiping her hands on her apron. Shigure sighed deeply and looked at Tohru. "I am too, Tohru-kun." She looked up at his beautiful face. His sparkling brown eyes, soft brown hair and sculpted body. "Why, Shigure-sama?" she panicked. "You didn't do anything to make me upset!" Tohru assured. Shigure closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's not that. Tohru, you are a very beautiful girl, and I've...I've always wanted to hug someone like you. But since I'm possessed with this horrible curse, that will never happen," Shigure looked at Tohru with genuinely sad eyes. Tohru blushed from embarrassment, but also felt so sorry for him. 'How sad...wait, did Shigure just call me...beautiful? No! I'm not deserving of those words...I do wish I could hug him and make him feel better...what else can I do? Maybe...no, that wouldn't do. That would be rude! But a little one wouldn't hurt, would it? Please forgive me Mother, for doing this.' Tohru thought to herself. As Tohru was thinking this, Shigure had already gone back to washing the dishes. "Shigure-sama?" Shigure turned around with a soapy dish in his hands and had a grim expression on his face. "Yes, Tohru-chan?" 'I'll do it! I don't want to see Shigure sad...' Was Tohru's last thought. She closed her eyes slowly and quickly stood on her tiptoes to reach Shigure's mouth. She gave him a little peck on the lips. But right when her soft lips touched Shigure's, he dropped the glass dish on the kitchen floor. Tohru gasped and pulled away as it shattered.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry, Shigure-sama! I, I just wanted to m-make you f-feel better! I should have n...never done that. Th-that was very rude of me! I'm so sorry," Tohru said as she kneeled down on her knees to pick up the pieces of the dish that had been dropped. Shigure went down to help as well, and Tohru blushed in shame. "Tohru," Shigure said as he lifted her small chin in his fingers. "Thank you. You made me feel a great deal better, my flower," Shigure said in his deep, quiet voice. Tohru shivered at Shigure's actions and words. She blushed an even deeper hue of red. Shigure closed his eyes and dipped down to kiss her. Tohru's eyes shot wide open. She'd never, ever felt anything like this before. It felt even better when someone was kissing her instead of her kissing someone. Shigure placed his hand on Tohru's hip and slowly stood up with her. Tohru's breathing was beginning to get fast as she blushed and closed her eyes. 'Mother. Is this what you felt when you talked about kissing father? It feels...like I'm lost. But...like I'm lost in a dream.' Tohru thought. Now she didn't care about anything. She was tired and needed this very much. Shigure gently pushed her against the counter and used his other open hand to slip off the rubber bands that held her braids in. They unraveled rapidly and he weaved his hands through her silky hair, keeping his hand there. Without thinking, Tohru moaned ever so softly that Shigure almost couldn't hear it. 'She must be a beginner at this. But she feels so...wonderful. I'm really not perverted...that's just my personality. I'm glad Tohru sees that. I love my little flower.' Shigure thought. He then wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing him closer. Tohru didn't care. She just let him lead the way for her. Shigure opened his mouth slightly and licked her soft lips. She moaned lightly and opened her mouth, letting him enter. He slipped his warm tongue in Tohru's mouth and started to explore. 'She tastes like...the flowers in spring...the water from rain...and the sun in the sky...that would be good for a novel, eh?' Shigure though, smiling into the kiss. Tohru felt the smile and opened her eyes. 'What's he thinking? Does he think I'm...not good? Oh no! How embarrassing! I-I don't know how to...kiss! Um...I'll just do this." Tohru said. She weaved her hands through his silky soft hair and kissed him back harder. She slipped her tongue in his mouth, taking her turn for exploring. 'Mother...should I be ashamed of myself? Is this wrong? Is this...love?' Shigure shot his eyes open. He saw that Tohru's were closed and relaxed. 'Hell-o? Where did this come from I wonder...' She started backing against Shigure's warm body and shivered because she was only wearing a thin dress and it was still pretty cold at nights. She shivered again and surprisingly, Shigure did as well. She backed him against the opposite wall and moaned, this time audible. 'Competing, I see? This might be fun.' Shigure smiled again. 'He's smiling again! Did I do something wrong? Oh, I'm just making a fool of myself.' Tohru thought, putting off the pressure she had on Shigure. But Tohru did that in the least convenient time. Shigure was pushing her back, but she slipped and fell. Fortunately, like last time, Shigure saved her with his arm that was wrapped around her curvy waist. Then Shigure stopped the kiss for a couple seconds. 'He...stopped. Did he not like it?' Tohru whimpered. Shigure put Tohru's legs in between his. He was on his knees bending over to continue the broken kiss. He freed both of his hands from their places and put one beside the side of Tohru's head, the other on her thigh. She gasped loudly into the kiss from the shock of the warmth creeping up her leg. Tohru moaned loudly and put pressure on Shigure's head with her hands. 'Demanding, aren't we?' Shigure laughed to himself. He slithered his hand farther up until he came under Tohru's skirt and up to her upper thigh. He gently stroked her inner thigh, making her gasp and moan. 'That's more like it.' Then Shigure stopped the kiss once again and started planting feather-light kisses on the curve of Tohru's neck, making every part of her body tingle with pleasure. "Ohhh, Sh...Shigure...sa...ma," Tohru said, barely getting it out in whispers. 'This little flower is making me excited.' Shigure humored himself. Shigure then traced the edge of Tohru's panties. Her breathing began getting more and more heavier and faster. "Nnn...Shigure...ah!" Tohru squealed. Then everything was ruined when Tohru felt her head getting wet. "AH! The sink! I left it on!" Tohru was right. She did leave the faucet on and it overflowed, traveling all the way to the other side of the kitchen. The two were so distracted with each other that they couldn't hear it.

"Oh no!!! Shigure-sama! Th-the sink...ah...I have to clean this up!" Tohru said, still trying to recover quickly from the pleasure Shigure was giving to her. 'Well, so much for fun. I had a few moments with her. It was nice...' Shigure smiled as he saw Tohru rushing to turn off the sink and mop the floor. "You know what, Tohru-kun?" Shigure said to Tohru. Tohru blushed and looked up at Shigure, holding a drenched mop. "You've done enough work for today. I think I'll clean this up," Shigure said, grabbing the mop from Tohru's small wet hands. "Oh, no! I-it's all right, Sh-Shigure-sama! I can do it by myself!" Tohru panicked and waved her hands. 'After all you've done for me...making me happy.' Tohru wanted to say. "How about...we do it together?" Shigure suggested. And so Tohru and Shigure began mopping and cleaning and finally finished at 10:30 p.m. By then, Yuki was still in his room probably sleeping and Kyo was sleeping in his room, waiting for the early wake-up call to go to Las Vegas. Then, as Tohru thought about Kyo and Yuki, she stopped in her tracks and began to cry, dropping to the floor. Shigure stopped where he was and turned around to see Tohru on her knees, trembling and sobbing quietly with her head in her hands. He ran over to her and put his hand on her back. "Tohru! Are you all right! What's wrong?" He rubbed her back. "Sh-Shigure! I...I love you so much!" She sobbed between the breaths that she could catch. Shigure made a face at her and said, "Is that it? Is that bad?" Shigure said, confused. "N-no...I-it's just that I...I l-love all of y-you...Y-you, Kyo, Y-yuki...I don't know what to do! I l-love all of you so m-much! I'll eventually have to choose or something! I can't cheat on anybody! That would be very bad! A-and I don't even know if Yuki or K-kyo love m-me! I d-don't know w-what to do, Sh-shigure-sama!" Tohru sobbed. "Hm. That is a difficult situation...I'm very sorry if I fell in love with you, Tohru. It would have probably made things easier. But, just...follow your heart, my dear flower. If you can't choose, just do what you think is right," Shigure coaxed her. "Now, you should get some sleep. I'll take care of things, all right? Don't worry about a thing. I'll be there if you need me," Shigure said as he led her up to her room. "Th-thank you Shigure. I don't think I can repay you now...after all you...you've done f-for me," Tohru said as she sat on her bed and went under the sheets. "Oh, you know how to repay me, Tohru-chan," Shigure winked at her. Tohru smiled slightly and closed her eyes. Shigure dipped down to get one more kiss. He kissed her tear-covered lips and took one last look at her before he saw her in the morning. He quietly shut the door and walked downstairs. He changed into his pajamas and turned off the light. He slipped into his futon and sighed sadly. He knew he would have to deal with this later in the week. He would have to tell Yuki and Kyo. Finally, tired from worrying too much, Shigure fell asleep.

AN: I hope you didn't think this was too long, or too detailey, or too boring! sigh Well, took me forever to write this one. And I believe I'm come to a humongous problem: To choose between who will take Tohru! I possibly can't choose. Oh well. I'll leave that up to you guys! So long! Tomorrow I'll update.


	3. The Bad Start to Vegas

AN: Hello! Thank you for reviewing!!! I love you all! Oh yes. When you review, please tell me YOUR opinion on who should win over Tohru! It can be anyone but Ayama, Akito and Hiro. I'm sorry if it's bad!!! I just don't think those characters would fit! I'm sorry it took more than a day for me to update. It's just that it was the first day of school!!! I hope you like this chapter. And criticize me well so later I can make my other stories better! Enjoi hug hug

Tohru woke up to the sound of shuffling and muffled voices in the distance. "Hmmm...who's awake at this time?" Tohru asked to herself. She rubbed her groggy eyes and swung her legs to the side of her bed. She slowly stood up and slid towards her drawers. She opened one and gasped. "My clothes are gone!" Tohru squealed to herself. But it only took a few moments to realize that she had packed all her clothes for the trip. 'Silly me. I shouldn't overexert myself. Just like Yuki had said...' Tohru thought quietly. "So then, what do I wear? Hopefully not my pajamas!" she looked down at herself and made an unsure face at her sun-covered pajamas. She looked around, making sure there was at least an article of clothing for her. Then she spotted something. She walked over towards it and made another face, though this time there were no words do describe it. She picked the stuff up and looked at it. It was some stuff she had bought from the mall the other day. There was also jewelry, provided by Shigure.

She held a denim mini (and I mean MINI) hipster skirt, her black string bikini and her brown sandals. She gasped. "A-am I supposed to just wear THIS? W-well, I-if Shigure put it here for me, then I guess I must..." She put on her bikini bottoms, tying the strings. Then she slid on her small skirt and sandals. She put on the bikini top and only tied the back part, not the neck part. It was a halter bikini top, so it was hard to tie it. She sighed and decided to just put on her jewelry next. She gasped as she saw a silver heart locket with a matching silver ring and anklet. She almost cried. "Sh-Shigure, this is too much...too much." She opened the locket to find that there weren't any pictures. She didn't understand why. But she continued to clasp her anklet on and slip on her ring on her right ring finger. She still couldn't get the top on and obviously couldn't go downstairs topless. "Tohru! We're going in a minute!" Tohru heard a voice yell from downstairs. "U-um...I'll be down there in a second!" She yelled. She panicked and decided to call for help. "Um...Kyo! Could you come up here and help me please?" Tohru called downstairs from a crack in her door.

"Fine. I'm coming up," Kyo said. Tohru nervously held the neck ties up on the back of her neck, trying not to make them fall. Tohru turned around to see Kyo getting just a tiny bit flustered. "Oh, sorry," Kyo said quietly. "Oh, n-no! I need you help, Kyo," Tohru told him. "With what exactly?" Kyo walked in and up to Tohru. "U-um...would you mind helping me tie this? I can't," Tohru turned around so her back was to Kyo. "Sure." Kyo put his hand to the side of her neck gently and pushed her hair over her shoulder. He tied it quickly, but you could tell there was tension because Kyo was breathing quite heavily on Tohru's neck. A couple times she shivered slightly, and Kyo felt it. "Come one you two! We're leaving right now!" Yuki called. Tohru quickly turned around and said, "Thank you Kyo! We must be going now...Um, my bags...? Kyo?" Kyo was fixed on her appearance. He gazed at how the skirt just fell below her curvaceous hips and at how the length stopped at her upper thighs. He heard Tohru's calming voice and snapped out of it. "Oh, what? Oh, w-we already got it. C'mon. Let's go," Kyo said quickly, looking down and blushing, grabbing her hand. Tohru gasped, but very quietly. 'Kyo's holding my hand! Uh, um...No, wait. He's not holding my hand...I've been taking too long upstairs and stalling time...that's why...oh, never mind.' Tohru thought sadly. They both ran down stairs. Yuki gritted his teeth when he saw Kyo's hand holding Tohru's. 'I'll get that damn cat.' Yuki snapped in his head. Shigure turned and saw Tohru. His eyes widened. "Tohru! May I say that you look very beautiful today? And I'm sorry to say this on such short notice, but Haru's coming with us," Shigure said, smiling nervously, waiting for Kyo's bad reaction. But somehow it didn't come. "Oh. That sucks. I'm not sitting next to him," Kyo said calmly, still holding hands with Tohru and looking down, flustered. Tohru blushed more than Kyo and she led him outside to the car. But they weren't traveling in a car. Tohru gasped. "Shigure! You didn't pay for this, did you?" Tohru said, her eyes widened at the HUGE RV. "Oh, no, no my dear flower. Akito paid for it," Shigure said, smiling as usual. "Oh, no! Akito spent all this money just for transportation! He went to too much trouble!" Tohru said, feeling very upset. Yuki walked over and put his hand on her naked shoulder and rubbed it gently. "It's alright, Tohru. Just don't worry about it. Be as selfish as you want, because we're officially on vacation. You don't need to cook or clean. Just relax, okay?" Yuki said soothingly. 'Wow. She's very pretty.' Yuki thought.

Tohru sighed. "I'm sorry. I bet I've caused you so much trouble..." She said sadly. Then, before anyone could answer, she said quickly, "C'mon! Let's go!" And she giggled. She ran, but with Kyo because her hand was still attached to his. She was very excited, almost this much for the first time in her life. 'I'm sure the Sohmas will find it annoying if I just blabber on about things. I should relax like they tell me to, and have a good time...after all, if I don't have a good time, the Sohmas won't either!' Tohru thought. She walked in the bus like entrance and up the steps. She gasped as she turned to her left and saw a luxurious wide and long "house". "Wow! This is so nice! Almost too nice, right Kyo?" She smiled and turned to Kyo. 'Hey! Why am I so embarrassed? I shouldn't be. That's fucked up shit. I like Tohru, so what?' Kyo thought. Kyo looked up, a little hint of blush left on his cheeks. "Yeah. I call bottom bunk!" Kyo yelled and ran towards the back of the bus. Tohru giggled and was tagging along, of course because their hands were STILL attached. Once they got to the back, Tohru bumped into Yuki and fell onto him falling onto the bottom bed. "AH!!!" Tohru yelled as she put her hands on her cheeks and landed on Yuki, kissing him accidentally. Yuki widened his eyes and was shocked. 'Did...did Tohru-kun just...kiss me?' Kyo just stood there, shocked as hell too. 'Wha...NO! This can't be happening!!! DAMN YUKI!!!' Kyo clenched his teeth and his fists, waiting to strike once Tohru got off. Tohru had straddled Yuki's hips with her legs and she sat up. "Ah! Yuki! I'm s-so sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to! I promise! I hope you're okay!" Tohru shouted. "Yuki! Where'd you come from anyway?!" Kyo yelled, shooting looks at Yuki. "It's called the back of the bus, stupid cat," Yuki said, nonchalantly. Then he remembered the situation he was in. 'Now's my time...I HAVE to say it before Kyo does! I know he likes her too! I've got to say it!' Yuki looked up at Tohru and said, "Oh, it's alright, Tohru-kun. I didn't mind at all." Tohru blushed and said quickly, "Really?! Oh, b-but why? How are you okay with that! I practically hurt you!" Kyo started walking away from this. "That damn Yuki. I knew he was going to confess. I better just give up. I know I can't win this time. For sure. He's already claimed her," Kyo said sadly.

"Well, you see Tohru..." Yuki looked down and held her hands in his. "I...I like you a lot, Tohru-kun." Tohru gasped as her heart flew up all the way to heaven's skies. "Y-you do! Y-yuki..." Tohru said as she looked down at him. "I know you won't feel the same way, but I just needed to tell you this. Just to get it off my—." Suddenly Kyo stormed into the room and shouted, "I LOVE YOU, TORHU!" Everything became silent. No one moved. No one talked. No one breathed. Even Yuki was shocked. Tohru looked up at Kyo with wide eyes. "K-kyo..." Tohru started panicking. 'Oh no! They both told me that they liked me, what am I supposed to say? Ohhhhh! Uh, um...I guess I better say it now or never...Mother, please give me courage.' Tohru breathed in deeply and said, "I love you...both of you. A-and...Shigure-sama as well." Nobody said anything still. Yuki and Kyo were silent at the sound of Shigure's name. They didn't hear the footsteps into the bus heading towards their way. "Woah! What's going on here?" Shigure said surprised and a little bit disappointed. Haru just said, "Hope we didn't interrupt anything..." There was still silence. "Tohru! What happened?" Shigure said firmly, wanting the truth. She quickly sat up. Her eyes started tearing up and she broke down. "No! I can't do this! I'm so sorry!" She cried and ran into a very small room behind a door on the side of the RV. She flopped onto the bed and sobbed in her pillow. The boys stood still in whatever position they were in and kept quiet, not knowing what to say. "Yuki! Kyo! You're going to have to do some explaining. Haru, go on and comfort Tohru. I think she ran into the third room. In the meantime, boys, tell me exactly what happened," Shigure said seriously. "Very well then," Haru said, walking away and down the RV into Tohru's room.

AN: That was it! I'm so sorry it's short! I just want to thank the very few people who read and reviewed my story! I know this isn't the greatest, but your reviews mean a lot to me. So, when you review, it would help SO MUCH if you put your opinion on who should get Tohru. Also, I have NO CLUE what Haru's personality is like!!! I haven't watched the anime! I only have the first two mangas! Help me out and I'll appreciate it so much! Thank you!


	4. Dealing with the Animals

AN: Again, I'm very sorry if I'm not doing Haru's character as he is in the anime! It's only because I've never really seen him in person in the anime. I've only seen him once in the manga (the second one) and that doesn't explain so much about him! I'd like to thank the reviewers for reviewing my story and posting your opinion! Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter. Enjoi hug hug

Tohru sobbed for only a few moments when Haru knocked on the door of her small room. "Honda-san? May I come in?" Haru called in from the front of the door. Tohru gasped. How could she face anyone after what she did? And if they found out what she was crying about, how could she EVER face them?

Tohru looked around and tried to find some tissues desperately, but couldn't. The RV didn't come with those supplies! She flipped her pillow to its dry side and before she could wipe away her tears, Haru opened the door and stared down at Tohru. 'Oh no! Haru saw me crying! What should I do? I'm so embarrassed! Oh, it's no use now...' Tohru panicked to herself. She became infuriated with herself and scowled at the floor of her room. She sobbed softly because she just couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Honda-san, are you all right?" And so conveniently, Haru had sat down next to her and placed a tissue box in her lap. Tohru looked at the tissue box and then looked up at Haru. All of a sudden, she felt those strange feelings that got her confused and worried.

She looked at Haru's soft expression, a genuine expression of worry. He was sad for her. It's like he spelled it out for her on his face. His eyes were grey with sorrow, feeling her pain somehow. Tohru stared deep into his eyes, trying to read what he was thinking. She knew it wouldn't do any good, so she just sobbed as quietly as she could, even though Haru was right next to her.

She looked at the ground and cried, her tears spilling out of her blue-grey eyes. She looked to Haru once more and stopped as best as she could. "P-please, H-Haru...Just call me Tohru, o-okay?" She managed to choke out before she put her head in her hands and started crying again. "I'm s-sorry I'm doing this. I shouldn't be. It's for such a silly reason. I'm just so embarrassed now and I just don't know what to do..." Tohru stuttered. Then she felt a hand rubbing her back. She widened her eyes and looked at Haru.

How couldn't she notice beforehand (well, of course she was crying...)?! Haru was half naked! He was wearing black swim trunks, a pooka shell necklace, flip-flops and no shirt. She could see all the refined muscles in his chest, shoulders, arms...well, just about anywhere. She watched as Haru's hand moved to her thigh. She gasped very quietly because his hand was so warm and her thigh was so cold because of her short skirt. She looked at his tan face and made a confused face.

"Hond—Tohru, I mean...it'll be okay. I'm sure they'll work something out. You can...you can cry. It's okay to cry once in a while. Don't be ashamed or anything," Haru said, now rubbing her thigh gently and giving her a reassuring look. Tohru blushed. She's never seen Haru so calm and gentle. "H-Haru...th-thank you. I mean, for coming and making me feel better," Tohru said, tugging a smile at her tired mouth. Haru held her cheek with one hand and put his thumb on the soft curve of her cheekbone. 'Oh no! What is he doing?! Is he...g-going to kiss me?! No! He wouldn't do that. Haru doesn't love me! But, I am starting to like him...why?! That means more problems for me!'

Tohru thought, processing all this very quickly. Haru brushed her tears off with his thumb and Tohru blushed a lot. Haru had never acted this way towards her. "It's alright, Tohru," Haru said, standing up and smiling a little bit. He walked out the tiny room, leaving Tohru flabbergasted. For a few seconds, Tohru examined Haru's back. It was so well built and defined, Tohru had thought. She turned her head quickly, realizing what she was doing. Haru had left to go somewhere else in the RV, probably where the three other fellows were.

"I-I hope Yuki and Kyo aren't in trouble...and Shigure too. They'll never forgive me now! Look what I've done. I can't believe I'M the one that caused all of this chaos! Oh no..." Tohru told herself sadly. Then she heard some faint yelling.

"You did what?! You perverted son of a bitch! I can't believe to forced Tohru into doing that!!!" "Shigure, I thought you knew better than that, knowing you're the adult here. But this, THIS is wrong! How dare you mistreat poor Tohru!"

Tohru gasped. 'D-did Shigure tell them what happened?! Oh no! But...it sounds like SHIGURE was the one that took the blame for it. No! He can't! It was my fault! I...somehow, I have to tell them. Now!' Tohru commanded to herself, standing up and leaving her room. She walked quickly towards the end of the RV, but slowing down once she got to the rooms at the end.

She gulped before she knocked lightly and said, "E-excuse me? C-can I...come in?" The yelling stopped. Shigure said, "Come in Tohru." Tohru grabbed the golden doorknob with her sweaty hand and turned it. She pushed the door and opened it slowly, peeking in. "M-may I say s-something, please?" Tohru said, getting nervous. Kyo stood up rapidly.

"Tohru! How could you let Shigure do something like that to you?! You could've called for help or something!" Kyo screamed in Tohru's face. Tohru backed up against the door, closing it. She winced at Kyo's anger. 'How am I going to face him now?' she cried in her mind. "Tohru...Kyo's right. You could've just told us. We would've understood. It wasn't your fault," Yuki said quiet firmly, staring hard at his hands in his lap.

She looked at Yuki who didn't look at her. Then she turned her head to Shigure. Shigure's eyes looked like he thought this whole situation was humorous, but really, they were filled with pain. 'I have to say it...before it's too late,' Tohru sighed. "Everybody. I know you must be awfully angry with Shigure. But really...it was...m-ME who did it..." Tohru trailed off. Yuki shot his head up and Kyo darted his eyes to Tohru's. Haru was just sitting on the top bunk this whole time, watching this scene as it was playing.

Shigure looked at Tohru angrily, trying to tell her not to do this. It would just make things harder for her, he thought. Yuki furrowed his eyebrows and said, "Tohru. It's okay. You don't need to back up Shigure. What's been done has been done." Kyo nodded in agreement. But Tohru just shook her head. "No," Tohru said nervously. "I-it really was my fault. I let my own feelings take me through...through that. I'm sorry. But I really do...love Shigure..." Tohru turned one of her hands in the other, looking down in shame.

'I hope they won't think any different of me...' Tohru shook her head, unaware of the tears streaming down her face. Then she shot her head up to look at the three men she was dealing with. "But I love you too, Kyo and Yuki! I-I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot! You'll never forgive me now. I'm sorry...I shouldn't even be here..." Tohru sank down to her knees and bent her head over and started crying with her hands collapsed in her lap.

Yuki, Shigure, Kyo and Haru stared in shock. "T-Tohru...you really..." Yuki trailed off, getting lost in his own thoughts. Shigure and Haru remained silent, but wide-eyed. Kyo turned around and dropped down to Tohru's eye level. "Tohru! Is this true? Are you telling the truth?!" She nodded, tears spilling out of her grey eyes and onto her hands. "It's o-okay...you don't need to forgive me..." Tohru whispered.

Kyo made a hurt face. "What do you mean? We'll forgive you..." Kyo said, but still wondering if he really would forgive her. Kyo put one hand on Tohru's right shoulder and sighed. "Tohru, I'm well...kind of disappointed, but it's okay. We're not mad. You don't have to cry. Now get up," Kyo said, lending Tohru a hand. Yuki finally looked at Tohru and said, "Tohru. It really is all right. I feel the same way as Kyo does, but it's all right."

Tohru's spirits lifted a bit. She turned to Shigure. Shigure smiled slightly, his eyes shining with a thin sheet of tears. 'Why, Tohru? You didn't have to. As always, I could've just gotten beaten up by these two...Tohru, I really do love you. You're my flower,' Shigure thought to himself. Kyo looked into Tohru's tear stained face and said, "Now let's get going. We don't want to be late, right?" Kyo's voice had a hint of assurance in it.

Yuki stood up. Kyo moved aside and went to Haru. "So, are we gonna have an 'on-the-way-to-Vegas-match'?" Kyo snickered. "Oh, you know it kid. I'll guarantee that I'm gonna beat you to a pulp!" Haru said, getting competitive. "Now, now, guys. Is this a way to start a road trip? No!" Shigure laughed and walked over to the two fighters.

During that time, Yuki walked to Tohru. "If you need me, I'll be in my room Tohru," Yuki said deeply. Tohru shivered, Yuki's dense body close to her half-naked one. Since Tohru was standing with her back on the door, Yuki was reached to her hip and around to the doorknob. She gasped lightly as she felt his hand and looked into his eyes. "O-okay, Yuki..." Tohru said. Tohru moved out of the way, blushing and placing her hand by her mouth. Yuki opened the door and left to his room as he said.

"Guys! Calm down! Do you want to destroy the RV when I haven't even started driving it?! You guys are gonna split the cost for any damages you make, you know," Shigure yelled. White Haru had turned into Black Haru, starting to get violent. "Shut the fuck up, you stupid cat! I don't need to waste my time on you!" Black Haru shouted. "What'd you say?! Oh, it's on now, cow!" Tohru turned to the conflict and sighed. "Guys? How about we don't fight? We don't want to ruin the RV before we get to Vegas, right?" Tohru suggested, even though she was a bit intimidated to say so.

Black Haru had noticed that Tohru was in the room. Haru saw how 'lovely' Tohru was dressed and looked her up and down.

**Felling kinda N-A-S-T-Y I wanna take you home**

**with me. Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl I'm calling**

**all my girls. I see you look me up and down, and I came**

**to party. Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl I'm calling**

**all my girls we gon turn this up and out, and I came to**

**party **

Tohru felt Haru's eyes scanning her body and she blushed, trying not to look at him. She didn't want him to notice that she had noticed his reaction to her. But it was too late. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little vixen, huh? Wow," Haru said coming towards Tohru. 'Oh no! He noticed! What should I do?' Haru swished his arm around her waist and snaked his hand up her thigh. "Ah!" Tohru yelped.

"HARU! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get your dirty hands off of Tohru!!!" Kyo yelled. He jumped behind Haru and slapped him away from Tohru. "What? I was just checking her out. Nothing wrong with that, right, Shigure?" Haru looked at Shigure and Shigure sighed (sweat drop). "Haru, it's rude. Especially if you say it out loud. Now go do something useful while I get this chaotic trip started," Shigure ran his fingers through his hair and walked to the front of the bus.

Haru looked back to Tohru who was blocked off by Kyo. "Stay away from her, you pervert!" Kyo yelled, trying to motion Tohru out of the room. Black Haru said, "No way! I'll fight you for her if I have to!" Haru screamed back. Kyo blushed. "W-what? What the hell are you talking about?!" Kyo stuttered. Haru started for Kyo but then was stopped by Tohru. She jumped in front of Kyo and hugged Haru before he could do any harm to Kyo.

When the cloud of dust cleared, there appeared a tired looking cow. "Haru, you idiot. Control yourself. C'mon Tohru. Let's go. I'm hungry," Kyo said. "U-uh, okay. But we shouldn't leave Haru, ri—AH!" Haru had changed quicker than before and stood there naked while Tohru shielded her eyes. "I'm surprised your not used to this, Tohru. It amuses me," Haru said smiling slightly and walking out of the room followed by a flustered Tohru and a grumpy Kyo...

The RV started and Tohru clapped her hands. "Yes! We're finally going to Vegas! I'm so excited! Aren't you, Kyo?" She turned to look at Kyo. "Uh, sure."

Haru found a room that was 'suitable' enough for him and spent some of his time in there. He sat on his medium-sized bed where it had black sheets and blankets. He lied down on it and sighed. "Am I falling in love with Tohru? I can't be. She already has too many problems. But I can't force myself not to love her...it's almost impossible..." Haru told himself sadly. "I can't be depressed because of this stupid thing...hmph...oh well," Haru thought as he situated himself in his RV room for the road.

Haru's room was very interesting. It had a drawer, window, bed and television in it. The interesting thing was that it matched his personality. The wallpaper looked like a cow; white with irregular black spots. Haru snickered at the wallpaper. "Very, very nice, Akito. Very nice..." Haru said, gritting his teeth. He opened his window and looked out. He saw the other side of the road speeding past him, making his hair blow in the wind. He propped his elbow on the edge of the window and placed his chin on his hand. He sighed.

"This trip is going to be fairly interesting," Haru said. He heard shuffling in the 'kitchen'. It was actually pretty big. It had all the things you would have in a kitchen; oven, fridge and freezer, stove, microwave, the real deal. 'Tohru's probably making lunch,' Haru thought. He flopped onto his bed and sighed and closed his eyes, trying to take a little nap. That was before Tohru knocked on the door.

Haru's bed was right next to the door, so he sat up quickly and said, "Come in." Tohru came in, holding the door open behind her. "Haru, I made lunch. It's on the table if you want some," Tohru said lightly. Haru adored the way she looked. He stared at her perfect face, curvaceous body and sculpted legs. She noticed his eyes on her again. She looked away and blushed. All of a sudden there was a screech and loud screams.

The RV tossed and turned as if it were an accident. Tohru, who was still holding the door open, had been jerked onto Haru's bed and on top of him. She screamed and breathed hard from the sudden shock. She and Haru heard faint voices. "Hey! You almost killed me! Just because I'm driving this big old bus doesn't mean you have to ram into me like that!" "Stupid dog! YOU'RE the one who ran into him!" Tohru had realized the position she was in and blushed. "Ah! I'm sorry, Haru-kun! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" Tohru talked fast.

Haru was confused at why she apologized so much. "Tohru...it's okay...you don't have to apologize over and over. It's completely fine. It wasn't your fault. And by the sounds of the screams, it seems to me as if it was Shigure's fault. So don't beat yourself up about it, okay?" Haru explained to Tohru. She nodded. Haru's cheeks flushed a hint of pink as he also realized where he was.

"Where's Tohru? What's taking her so long?" Kyo scowled, chewing his food. "Um, well, she went to tell Haru that lunch was ready, right? She must be, um, well..." Shigure trailed off, scowling at the idea that he had thought of. "Shigure! You idiot!" Kyo shouted, even though he realized that Tohru could be doing what Shigure said she would be doing.

In the meantime, while all of this went on, Yuki was just sitting in his room writing in a red spiral notebook. He titled it 'Travel Journal'. He wrote:

Dear Journal,

This trip hadn't even started when chaos struck. It was horrible. Feelings were 'exchanged' and feelings were hurt. I had told Tohru that I loved her. Was that a bad thing? I knew it was. Everybody in this bus loves her, I just know it. What will happen? I shouldn't love her. But it's preposterous not to. What's there not to love? It's just so hard, accepting the fact that the people I live with are in love with Tohru. What should I do? pause Well, this is all I can tell you. I am awfully hurt, but it'll be okay. I guess. I just hope that the rest of this trip doesn't ruin my life or the relationship I have with Tohru.

End of entry

Yuki closed the notebook and stored it under the mattress of his bed for safekeeping. He put his pen down on his end table and sat up. Then the car screeched and swerved, jerking Yuki back and forth on his bed. "AH! What's going on?!" Yuki yelled over the screeching noises, trying to get control of himself. After a while, he cooled himself down and heard yelling. "Shigure, I should have never allowed you to drive this thing," Yuki mumbled. He stood and opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

Yuki saw Kyo eating alone at the table. "Where's Tohru?" Yuki asked, confused. "Where do you think? She's in Haru's room," Kyo grumbled. "What?! Why?" Yuki said. "How should I know? For all I know, they could be doing something disturbing in there. So don't go in..." Kyo said quietly, steaming silently in his mind. "Fine," Yuki exclaimed. He sat down across from Kyo and started eating as well.

AN: That's it! I hope you liked it a lot. I'm sorry if I repeated a lot of things in there! That's a habit. And with school and all, it was hard to write this one! Again, I'd like to thank the reviewers! Thank you so much! I'm glad you criticized, commented and suggested for me! I still want STRONG opinions! Not stuff like, I THINK, okay? I have to decide! And there will be no more characters other than Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Haru. I'll try my best to update in the next couple days! Bye!!!

THANKS TO: Jessi Kid, Alanna-of-Olau, ArcticFoxFire, AnimeBoricuaPrincess, Scarlett Fayelinn, jjenny, inuficcrzy, kamyan, Sesshies lova, Hated Fate, Neveroldenough, and Sachi-Kohana! Remember to include ur STRONG opinion! Buh bye


	5. A Flat Tire and Truth or Dare

AN: Sup FRUIT-BASKET lovers! Lol. Well, thank you for the reviews. Got some tough ones...it was hard taking them, but I'll live. I guess I'll have to make this one extra long.

Oh yeah. Sorry for the 'randomous paragraphs'. It's because someone requested it to make it easier to read than those super-long ones. I think they might actually make it to Vegas in this chapter! Enjoi hug hug

Tohru looked down at Haru. "Ah! I'm sorry. I-I'll get off now," Tohru stuttered, propping herself up to support herself from falling again. Tohru felt Haru's arm slip around her curvy but slim waist and push her down on him. She gasped from the sudden action. H-Haru...?" Tohru whispered out. "Stay. Stay with me. Please..." Haru breathed out. "Wh-what?! Uh, um, we really should be going to eat...lunch..." Tohru breathed back, getting nervous and flushing from the heat and embarrassment. Tohru realized that Haru was still in his black form.

"I just want you...here with me, Tohru," Haru said, rolling over Tohru's body, now having his body on top of hers. All Tohru could do was make her eyes huge and think a million things at a time inside of her head. Haru closed his eyes and slowly dipped down to kiss Tohru softly on the lips. Tohru's eyes widened even more, getting shifty underneath Haru. Instead, Haru straddled Tohru's hips and slipped his arm back around her back. Haru ran his fingers through her soft brown hair, moaning so softly.

"H-Haru..." Tohru whispered in between kisses. Then everything got more heated. Haru stopped the kiss gently and breathed on the curve of her neck, finding just the right spot to kiss her. He found it and then kissed it so softly that it made her shiver violently.

"Haru...I can't do this..." Tohru said strernly, feeling that his lips and fingers had stopped. "No, we've made a stop..." Haru said, getting up and looking out his window. "We've got a flat tire, Tohru," Haru said, getting out of the room.

"Hey you! What took you so long? Now we've got a flat tire even before you came to eat lunch, you loser!" Kyo yelled at Haru. Yuki just sat there and ate quietly. Shigure sighed and explained what had happened. "Well...I seemed to have run over some nails stuck in the road. I guess Akito had bought some cheap tires, eh? It's going to take about one and a half hours to fix. Tell Tohru to stay in here and us men will fix it, all right?" Shigure said to the three other boys.

Haru said, "I'll go tell her really quick." Haru went to his room and found Tohru sitting on his bed quietly. He said, "Do you think you can fix up the bus? I think some things may have gone out of place during the swerving and stuff. We're going to fix the tire. It might take a while, okay?" Tohru nodded and got up. She cocked her head to the side and smiled, "Good luck!" Haru blushed a little and nodded back. He went out to do his job.

Tohru sighed and decided to start with Shigure's room since he was the driver of this trip. She walked to Shigure's room and opened the door. There she found a couple of things on the floor. There was an open notebook, a picture, clock and a lamp. She placed the lamp back on its stand and hung the picture and clock back on the wall. Before she could pick up the notebook, she saw 'Tohru' written numerous times in it. She was very hesitant to pick it up.

'No! This is an invasion of privacy! I cannot do this. Mom would have never done this. I'm such an idiot!' Tohru scolded herself. She picked it up, trying not to read anything. But she saw one part that stood out.

She read: 'I love Tohru with all my heart, but we can't be together. She is really a nice girl, but she still has a lot to learn. I think I'll stay single for now until we get to Vegas.' Tohru sighed in relief. One less thing for her to think about. She was blushing a little as she closed the notebook and put it on Shigure's side table. Tohru was done here, so she walked out of the room and headed on to Yuki's.

As she opened the door, she was surprised to see that nothing had been out of place. "Well, I guess I won't have to do anything here," Tohru said and sat on Yuki's bed. Tohru sighed and thought to herself. 'Yuki is probably the most wonderful best friend I've ever had, besides Uo and Hana. I'm not sure if I can think of him as more than just a friend...' Tohru wasn't sure whether or not Yuki would accept her thought. 'Wait! I'm not sure if he loves me! What am I thinking? How can I be thinking such arrogant thoughts? How selfish of me.' Tohru stood up and walked to Kyo's room.

She entered Kyo's room and found that only one thing was left out of place: a stuffed animal cat. Tohru looked at it and found it very familiar. She bent down and picked it up. She studied it, turning it in her hands. Then her head shot up. She gasped. 'I can't believe he still has this! I was thinking for sure he might have lost it by now!' Tohru thought. She remembered that one Valentine's Day she gave Kyo an orange stuffed cat. Kyo had criticized her, saying it was an insult to him, but he seemed to have kept it. Tohru smiled. She dusted off the cat with her hands and carefully put it on his bed. She walked out of this room and went into the kitchen.

She sat down and grabbed a plate of food, starting to eat. She sat in deep thought, not even knowing what she was putting in her mouth. 'Well, Shigure only thinks of me as a friend, and I only think of Yuki as a friend...is this bad? I can't think selfishly, but, does that make things better for me? Oh, what am I saying? I'm being so self-centered right now.' Tohru argued.

She still sat, eating and listening to the faint voices outside of the RV. "No, stupid dog! That's not how you do it! Damn, if you want something done, I guess you have to do it for yourself!" Kyo screamed at Shigure. Tohru found herself smiling and almost laughing. "Oh, what am I doing? That was rude. I should go help them..." Tohru said as she cleared her plate and put it in the sink.

She stepped off of the bus to find four exhausted boys lying on the ground. "Eeeep!!! Oh no! I-is everyone okay?! Do you need water?!" Tohru panicked. Kyo was the first and only to answer. "We're not okay! Look at us!!!" Kyo screamed. Tohru backed away quickly and retrieved a small glass of water. She was in such a hurry that she splashed the water on Kyo's head.

Kyo looked at her plainly. Then his expressionless face turned angry. "Do you think that's enough water?!?! We're dying!" Kyo yelled. Tohru looked around her, trying to find enough cold water for her to bring to Kyo and the others. Then she came up with an idea. "Ah! I know! We have an emergency water hose!" Tohru said as she went back inside the RV. She grabbed the hose and hooked it up to the sink faucet and turned it on full blast.

She walked back outside to the boys and pointed it towards them. Then a gush of water blew out at them. "AHH!!! Turn it off!!!" They all screamed. "Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I-I'll go turn it off," Tohru said as she dropped the hose and ran back inside to turn off the faucet. She did so and came back out once more.

She saw everyone standing, dripping wet. "Th-thank you, Tohru. Um...can you hand us some towels?" Shigure said. Tohru went inside as fast as she could and brought out four towels. After a while, everyone was settled once again inside the RV and ready to go.

"You know, we could have just stopped by a gas station and ask them to do it," Yuki explained. "Well, how much longer would it take to get to the nearest gas station, let alone a sign of civilization?" Shigure sighed and started the engine.

"He's right, Yuki. We're in the middle of nowhere. Well, to be more specific, in the desert in the middle of nowhere," Haru said nonchalantly. He sat down at the eating table and relaxed. Yuki had taken himself back into his room and Kyo sat down to eat. As Kyo was eating, he stared at Haru, laying down on the bench for the dining table.

"Hey, if you're so tired, why don't you go in your room so I won't have to hear your annoying snore?" Kyo snapped at Haru. Haru sat back up and simply stared back at Kyo. "Don't tell me what to do," Haru said sternly as he walked up and out to his room. Haru passed Tohru in the RV isle and he didn't even look at Tohru.

'Eh...Oh, that's right...he forgot what had happened. What am I thinking? I don't like Haru...well, not that much at least. I do know that I love him as one of my dearest friends,' Tohru told herself. She blushed at the thought of what happened earlier. One small part of her urged on Haru, but the majority of her wanted it to stop. It didn't feel right with Haru.

As Haru walked towards his bedroom door, he felt Tohru's stare upon his back. He turned his head around and said, "Hm? Need something, Tohru?" Tohru snapped out of it as quickly as she could and shook her head no. Haru turned back to his room and went inside.

Tohru walked down to sit across from Kyo in the little kitchen. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you guys. I just caused more trouble. Maybe I shouldn't have gone on this glorious trip," Tohru told Kyo and looked down. Kyo sighed. 'Here she goes again with one of her put-downs.' "Look, Tohru. It's okay. I thought I told you to stop apologizing so much. Shigure said that this trip was a break. You don't have to do everything. Hell, you don't even have to do anything," Kyo told Tohru as he continued eating. "Just...Yoo know. Relacks and chill out," Kyo said with a full mouth.

Tohru tried to stifle her giggles as she looked at Kyo's face stuffed with food. Kyo looked up confused. "What? What's so funny?" Kyo demanded. Then Tohru just let it out. 'I can have fun, right Mom? You'll be with me all the way,' Tohru thought as she laughed out loud. "Kyo! You're so funny! You shouldn't be talking with your mouth so full," Tohru laughed.

'Damn. She's really cute when she laughs like that. What the hell am I thinking?! She doesn't think anything like that towards me,' Kyo thought. He swallowed hard and started blushing. He laughed a little nervously and smiled a bit. "Yeah, whatever."

Shigure's head tilted up to his rear-view mirror. He saw the back of Kyo's orange head and Tohru's smiling and laughing face. 'Hm...those two are very interesting to observe. I wonder if something will come of it. It will make a nice romance novel...two teenagers liking each other without knowing it. Hah! I'm just getting to good at this,' Shigure smiled to himself as Kyo and Tohru sat in silence.

"So Kyo?" Tohru asked. "Hm?" Kyo responded. "Are you excited about going to Las Vegas? Just wondering," Tohru said out of curiosity. "Hm, yeah. I guess you could say that. I just hope it'll be more exciting and less boring once we're there," Kyo said, finishing his lunch. The word boring stabbed into Tohru's head like a dagger. She perked her head up and looked at Kyo.

"Boring...Are you bored, Kyo?" Tohru asked, a bit of disappointment in her voice. Kyo looked at Tohru for a second, then sat up to take his plate to the sink. "Uh, sort of. There's really nothing to do in this RV. Oh well. Rat boy and cow aren't fun, so guess it's not much of an excitement to be in here," Kyo replied. "Oh, um, we could do something together! B-because I'm a bit bored myself! I mean, if you don't want to, that's perfectly fine!" Tohru stammered.

That definitely caught Kyo's attention. "Um, sure. What exactly do you have in mind?" Kyo asked, trying not to sound TOO friendly. Tohru thought for a second. "Um, well, I brought a couple of fun games that Uo and Hana and I play together! W-would that be okay?"

"Uh, sure," Kyo said, unsure of what kind of girly games they would 'play' together. Tohru clapped her hands in excitement and walked to her room followed by Kyo. Tohru walked into her room and pulled out of her backpack a stack of normal looking cards. They were cased in a pink and blue polka-dotted card case. It looked VERY girly to Kyo.

Kyo followed Tohru out of her room uneasily. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do anything with her right now. They both sat back down in the tiny kitchen across from each other. They both sat for a few seconds before Kyo said, "Um, do we start now?" "Oh, yes. Sorry! It's just that I think we need more players. We need about four," Tohru said. "Ah! We can get Haru and Yuki if that would be okay," Tohru informed Kyo.

'No, it wouldn't be okay at all,' Kyo thought. "Fine. As long as I go against Yuki to beat him," Kyo said. Tohru stood up to go get Yuki and Haru and said, "Oh, it's not a competition! It's called 'Truth or Dare'!" Tohru called from where she was heading.

'Oh shit...' Kyo thought. The game he always dreaded and avoided finally came. There was really no way he could avoid it anyway. Yuki and Haru would call him a chicken. Kyo waited there in misery as he heard footsteps becoming louder and louder until he saw Tohru walking with Yuki and Haru on either side of her. Haru and Yuki didn't know what was coming.

Haru sat down next to Kyo and Yuki sat down next to Tohru. "Okay, let's start! The game is called 'Truth or Dare'! I'll explain the rules in a second," Tohru said. Right when she said the name of the game, Haru and Yuki got a bad feeling about this.

"Okay. You pick up a card and read it to yourself. It either says ask the person on left, right or across from you. You ask them truth or dare and you ask them the question they pick. Are you guys okay...?" Tohru said.

She saw that all three boys had their heads down, beginning to regret the acception of this game. Tohru sensed it. "Um...we don't have to play this game..." Tohru assured them. All three of them heard disappointment in Tohru's voice.

"No, no, Tohru. It's all right. It's just that we feel a bit...tired from today. Go on. We'll play now," Yuki explained. Tohru's face predictably brightened up and she placed the cards in the middle of the table.

"Y-Yuki, you can go first if you'd like to," Tohru said, unsure. Yuki gulped silently and picked up a card. 'Let's see. Ask the person on your right. Okay, that's Tohru,' Yuki thought to himself.

"Tohru, truth or dare?" Yuki felt childish playing this game, but if it made Tohru happy, he would do it. Tohru's face all of a sudden changed from happy to nervous. Obviously she wasn't used to playing games with boys.

"U-um...truth," Tohru managed to get out. Yuki read the question to himself and then out loud. "What do you think the person across from you will be when he or she grows up?" Tohru was in deep thought. She had no clue what Haru was going to be, let alone if he wanted a career. "Ah! I know!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Haru will be a veterinarian!" Tohru shouted. Kyo started laughing immediately. "HAHAHA!!! Did you hear that, you cow? A VETERINARIAN!" Kyo laughed so loud and so much that Yuki almost started laughing.

Yuki tried to make it not seem that he was trying to hold in his laugh, but it was impossible. Tohru was just too clueless. Yuki smiled and just laughed a little. Even though Kyo was laughing, he saw Yuki and almost stopped abruptly. Fortunately, he didn't.

'Woah, what the hell?! Yuki?! LAUGHING?! That's a change...' Kyo thought. Meanwhile, Haru was just sitting there half insulted but half amused. "Tohru, do you really think I'd turn out to be a veterinarian?" Haru asked in thought.

"U-um, well...I don't know. It was just a guess," Tohru said, not knowing why everyone was laughing. "Well, you could always be a...a...gardener?" Tohru asked Haru, not sure if this was a good choice for him.

That made Kyo laugh even harder and Yuki try more to keep in his laugh. "BWA-HAHAHA!!! A gardener!!! HAHAHA!!! I mean, think about it...Haru wearing gardening gloves, with like, flowers on them!" Kyo laughed.

Shigure heard the laughing. 'Those kids must be having a lot of fun. Just think about what'll happen when we get to Vegas...' Shigure thought, steering the RV and turning on the headlights, for it was beginning to be evening time.

Haru was now insulted. "Well, I already wear gloves, you know," Haru said quietly. Tohru felt that she had ashamed Haru and felt bad. "I-I'm sorry, Haru!" Tohru shouted. Yuki said, "Um, l-let's move o-on, okay?" Yuki was still trying to stifle his laughs.

Tohru picked up a card. It said 'Ask the person diagonally from you.' Tohru was unsure about the question and was nervous about asking it. "Kyo, truth or dare?" Kyo thought a moment. He didn't want to do anything drastic or embarrassing, so he picked truth. Tohru began to look nervous.

She started to read the question aloud.

"Um...name one good quality to the person diagonal from you," Tohru said quietly. Kyo started sweating a little bit. 'Damn. Now I have to be honest in front of these guys...' Kyo screamed in his head. "Um...you're really...nice," Kyo tried to say quickly.

Haru patted Kyo hard on the back saying, "Now that wasn't so tough, was it? Especially because you had told Tohru that you loved her." Everybody went quiet. Haru knew he had said something wrong, but didn't feel bad about it.

Yuki was silent with his lips shut tight. Kyo started to almost drip in his sweat. Tohru blushed furiously and looked down. Shigure was driving, and even the RV seemed quieter than usual.

Kyo didn't want this loud silence to continue, so he reached his hand out to pick a card. He read the card in his mind, then out loud. "Yuki...who do you have a..." Kyo felt stupid saying this childish word out loud, "crush on," Kyo finished.

It was Yuki's turn to get unbelievably nervous. He loved Tohru, but he's not sure how. His mind was thinking of more than 90 miles per hour.

'Ah, what should I say? I love Tohru, but...I'm not so sure if I really do...maybe I just like her a lot...just as a friend. If I thought about it, me loving Tohru is a bit...strange and it just doesn't fit. But it might offend her...I'll just say...Satsuki." Yuki thought quickly.

Satsuki was a girl in his class that was beautiful, but quiet. He talked to her often, but didn't think of her that way. He just needed an excuse out of this one time.

"Um...S-Satsuki," Yuki said, trying to make it sound convincing although it looked as though everyone would see right through him. Kyo screamed, "WHAT?!?! You LIKE her? HAHAHA!!! That's so funny! I'm gonna tell her when we get back to school!" Kyo pointed and laughed until it wasn't funny anymore.

Yuki kept a straight face. He didn't care. Tohru looked only the tiniest bit disappointed because Yuki didn't say her name. 'He said that he loved me...it must have meant as just a friend...but, that means nothing more to think about...I think I know who I love,' Tohru said doubtfully.

Yuki sensed her disappointment and placed his hand on hers. She jumped a little because of the shock. Their hands were on the seat so they couldn't be seen. Yuki squeezed her hand in assurance. As if Tohru understood exactly what Yuki meant, she smiled at him.

Haru and Kyo noticed that Yuki and Tohru were staring at each other. "Hey you lovebirds, quit it. I'm hungry. Shall we eat, Ms. Honda-san?" Haru said. Yuki shook his head in amusement and looked at Tohru once more. "Oh, yes! I completely forgot! I'm sorry! I'll get on that right now," Tohru said as she stood up to prepare dinner early.

Haru stood up and said, "I'll help you, Tohru." There was only Yuki and Kyo left. "So...what was that all about, huh? You guys flirting?" Kyo asked in a hard voice. Shigure looked up into his rear mirror once more. 'Wow. This is getting good,' he thought, smiling and listening intently.

Yuki sighed. "Can't you see, you stupid cat? I love Tohru...as a friend. She's my...best friend. I don't really like Satsuki. I just said that because if I said no one, then you would surely have said something stupid," Yuki said, shaking his head again. Kyo looked at Yuki, unsure if he was being honest.

Kyo eyed Yuki. "You better not," Kyo said very bravely. Yuki was surprised at Kyo's boldness. Then with the faintest voice, Kyo said, "Because Tohru's mine." Yuki heard that and smirked, wondering what would happen next on this crazy trip.

AN: What that long enough? I worked my butt off, what with all the homework. Lol. Nevermind. I'm sorry it took so long!!! I'm so very sorry. I tried my best. And I'm sorry if you don't like my story. I'm also sorry if people are out of character. As I mentioned before, I have never seen the anime. I'd like to thank these people SO much:

Inuficcrzy, kamyan, Sachi-Kohana, Sesshies lova, Enkai-Michelle, AnimeBouricuaPrincess, sweetiegurl23501, dreamcaster555, Kawaii Usagi 007, and Amaya Hanyou, who, by the way, gave me a very tough comment. Look, I know people are out of character. I don't know how many times I have to say sorry!!!!! And plus, I'm just experimenting with the characters, so sorry if you don't like it. I'll try my best to update soon! I love you all


	6. Viva Las Vegas!

AN: lol. Well, I tried on the last chapter. I thought it was sorta...cheesy. Oh well. At least I wrote something. Anyway, I want to thank everyone again for giving me reviews. Now I know for shure who's gonna be with Tohru! And hey, I WOULD watch Fruits Basket, but I don't have any money and downloading is illegal (anyways, I can't find any on the internet!). So, again, I'm trying my best. I've only read three of the FB mangas, so don't beat me up. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoi hug hug

Yuki stood up to go to his room and left Kyo by himself at the table. Kyo sighed deeply and wasn't sure how much of this embarrassing chaos he would have to take. 'Maybe I should just take a nap before dinner...' and with that thought, Kyo went to his room as well and flopped on his bed to take a nap.

Yuki entered his room and locked the door. He took out his red notebook and got ready to write another entry:

Dear Journal,

I know it's stupid to write two entries in one day, but a lot is happening. I'm not so sure if my love for Tohru is true. One minute I was supposedly in love with her, and now I only think of her a just a good friend. Hmmm...I think it would be best if it stayed that way. Tohru has too much to think about. I already know that Kyo is in love with Tohru. I'm not sure what will happen next.

End of entry

He closed his notebook and tucked it back under his mattress. He sighed and lied down on his back, staring at the ceiling of his room. He was a little confused, not knowing how he felt. Lost and tired of his thoughts, Yuki fell asleep.

"Oh, Haru! You don't have to help me! Really, I can do it by myself! I'm sure you're tired, and maybe you can rest for a bit!" Tohru told Haru, trying to persuade him not to help her.

Haru looked at Tohru. "Tohru, YOU'RE the one who should rest, not me. You're thinking about everything and everyone too much. I'm afraid that you might explode one day...now go rest. I'll do it," Haru commanded.

Tohru looked at Haru doubtfully, but she knew if she insisted that she do it, it would just cause more arguing. Maybe she was worrying too much. "Okay..." Tohru said quietly as she walked towards her room.

Shigure sighed. He was so tired after about 8 hours of driving and listening to conflicts. He just wanted to get there and sleep in the nice hotel room. He gave in a long, deep sigh. "I hope we'll get there soon. My eyes are starting to droop..." Shigure said as he looked at his watch.

Tohru entered her room and was happy that Haru had let her take a break. She was about to collapse on her bed when Shigure shouted, "WE'RE HERE!!!" Tohru jumped out of her bed and landed on the floor. She moaned lightly in pain but sighed deeply in contentment. Finally, they had arrived at their long-awaited destination.

Kyo's ears twitched as he heard Shigure's menacing and childish voice squeal with delight. "Grrr...I'm gonna get that maniac..." Kyo mumbled as he slowly walked out and headed toward Shigure.

Once Kyo had gotten to Shigure, he saw that Tohru, Haru and Yuki were already there. "Took you long enough," Yuki said, yawning slightly. Haru and Tohru gazed onward into the depths of Las Vegas' wonders.

"Psh, well for your information, I was sleeping before this idiot woke me up," Kyo responded dully, pointing to Shigure's head. "Well, isn't it exciting? This is what the trip is all about!" Shigure said with delight.

Tohru pointed in front of her and said, "Oh, look! There's the Eiffel Tower! And Luxor! Wow, this is so amazing!" They all looked at all the bright lights and listened to the noisy streets of Vegas.

"And look to your left! There's a stripper pl—." was all Shigure could say before he was hit on the head...by all three of the guys. "OWWWW! You guys! I was just kidding! I mean, there are other highlights in Vegas besides naked women, right?" Everybody just looked away and ignored Shigure's comment.

"Um, Shigure? Where are we going to stay?" Tohru asked. Shigure smiled and said, "Why, we're staying at the Bellagio!" Tohru clapped her hand over her mouth and gasped. "R-really? No, Shigure! That is much too expensive! You shouldn't have done all of this for us!" Tohru stammered, feeling guilty.

Shigure sighed, still having that content smile plastered on his face. "Tohru, Tohru, Tohru. I've told you, all of us have," he laughed, "You should relax. Don't be afraid to, okay? This is the point of the trip. If you don't, then you'll have made me waste all of this time into planning it for you."

Tohru looked unsure, but stayed quiet and nodded her head. 'Yeah right, that dog. It's Akito who planned it, smart one,' Kyo thought. Then Kyo felt heavy pressure on his right shoulder. Kyo looked and saw that Haru's head was resting against his shoulder.

"AH! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get off of me!" Kyo yelled and almost knocked Haru onto the floor. That was, before Yuki hit Kyo. Kyo just sighed angrily and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Leave Haru alone, stupid cat. We're all tired, and you know you are too," Yuki scowled at Kyo. Kyo scowled back. "Children, please stay calm and get ready to unload the cargo. We're here!"

And for sure, they were in front of the Bellagio. It was night already and everything looked magnificent. The golden lights in the building were shining bright, but that was very unfortunate for the tired ones.

Everyone grabbed their own suitcases (after much argument on who should take Tohru's bags) and walked to the front desk. "Hello, Sir. Are you checking in tonight?" a rather attractive woman asked Shigure. Of course, he would never pass up a chance like this.

"Well, yes indeed, young lady. I reserved under the name Sohma," Shigure looked at her intensely, trying to catch her attention. "Ah, Akito Sohma?" the lady asked, peering over her stylish glasses. Shigure smiled. "Yes, that's the one." The woman handed Shigure the keys.

"Hey, by any chance are you free tonight, because I was wondering if you'd like to—," Shigure was interrupted by Haru. "See ya, loser," Haru said as all of them were in the closing elevator. "WAIIIIIT!" Shigure yelled. He ran into the small space where the elevator door was just about to close.

"Uhhhh," Shigure breathed out as he was squished. The elevator door suddenly opened, letting go of Shigure. Kyo started laughing, but Tohru helped him up. "Shigure! Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I should've done something!" Tohru said. "HAHAHAHA! What a moron! We were just teasing you!!! How could we have gotten in the room without the key, anyway?!" Kyo laughed, attracting much attention in their way.

"Shigure, hurry up and get into the elevator. Everybody's looking at you..." Yuki said as calmly as he could. Shigure stumbled into the elevator and they started going up. When they reached the 16th floor, the doors opened slowly and revealed a long hallway with red carpet.

"Ooooh..." Tohru gasped as she looked around her in amazement. They walked quietly until they reached their two rooms. "Now, in one room us men will all be in here. You can get your own quiet room, Tohru," Shigure explained.

"Oh, no! I'd rather stay with one of you! It wouldn't be as fun alone in a glorious hotel like this! Unless, if no one wants to go with me then I'll definitely be by myself!" Tohru spilled out quickly.

Everyone was silent. Shigure smiled and pushed Kyo forward to Tohru. "There you go, Tohru. Your sleepover partner!" Shigure snickered at Kyo. The three guys rushed into their room. "What?! You can't do this to me! That's not fair! Why did it have to be me?!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru was quiet. 'Oh no, I knew this was bad. Kyo doesn't like me, so he doesn't want to stay with me! How humiliating and embarrassing...especially for him!' Tohru thought. "K-Kyo, you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to. I'll understand," Tohru said, and putting on a light tone of disappointment without knowing it.

Of course this melted Kyo's heart. 'She thinks I hate her! No! That's stupid! But I don't want anybody finding out that I really _do_ like her...Crap! Everybody already knows that! Whatever. I'll just do it...' Kyo thought grumpily.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll stay with you. Now hurry and let's get inside. I want to see the room!" Kyo teased. Tohru smiled to herself and pushed the key into the slot and opened the door. It was pitch dark, but only until Kyo turned on the lights.

Tohru gasped. The whole room looked lit up with gold. Tohru quickly set her bags down and jumped onto the bed, laughing in relief. Kyo looked confused. He brought his bags into the main part of the room and then let his jaw fall to the floor.

There was only one bed, for Shigure assumed that Tohru wanted a room to herself. They couldn't order another one, because it would take to long to get through the door. Kyo just stared, wondering how this situation would be solved.

AN: I'm SO SORRY! I haven't written in SO long!!! I'm in a hurry because I have to go to drumline practice! I really am sorry that this chapter is short! I'll promise I'll do a MUCH better one next time when I'm not busy! I mean think about it, school, practice, meetings, social life...lol. Nevermind. I hope you'll appreciate what I had to give! Rock on lata


	7. The Affair

AN: I can't believe it! I'm actually going to Vegas myself tomorrow! That's so funny! AND I'm staying at the Bellagio! That's so crazy. Anyway, sorry about the last chapter. It really wasn't my best...SORRY! Well, I'm gonna actually try on this chapter. Enjoi

Tohru was so tired after the long and exhausting trip. She rolled over and finally opened her eyes, realizing where she was. Right in front of her face was Kyo, smiling at her.

Tohru sat up quickly. "Oh, I-I'm sorry! I was just relieved that we were finally here! U-um, I'll sleep on the floor if you want. You can have the bed," Tohru stuttered quickly. Kyo shook his head in amusement.

"Tohru, just cool it. I know you're tired...we all are. I think we should be getting to bed soon," Kyo sighed. Kyo was thinking hard about this problem. He really wanted to sleep on a comfortable and soft bed after sleeping on hard futons. But then again, Tohru had been taking care of them all the time.

"Look, we're both tired and haven't slept that well...I guess we could both sleep on it. Unless you wouldn't want to," Kyo managed to get out. 'Great. I sounded like an idiot. Or more like Shigure. God, I can't believe I just said that!' Kyo thought nervously.

Tohru blushed at the thought of sharing a bed with a boy. "Oh, no, I do! I suppose we could...if that's okay with you!" Tohru blushed even more, waving her hands around. Kyo just raised his eyebrows and blushed at how eager she sounded.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get changed and we'll get to bed," Kyo brushed off the fact that he was gloriously happy because he had Tohru with him.

Tohru gathered her things and brought them to the bathroom, beginning to change. 'I can't believe I'm going to sleep in the same bed as Kyo! Oh no, what should I do! It would be rude to decline, but I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do...' Tohru panicked, but trying to keep calm.

She knew it was going to be hot, so she wore her white pajama shorts and tank top. Unfortunately, the night before they left, Shigure had told Tohru to rest and let him do her laundry because she had done everyone else's except for hers. As a result, Shigure had shrunk her clothes. So, Tohru's shorts were a little too short and her tank top hugged her curves tightly.

She looked at herself in the mirror and blushed. 'Look at me. This won't work...but I have no other choice. Shigure practically shrunk most of my clothes. Um, I guess it's all right. I think I'm ready for a nice sleep now.'

She opened the door barely a crack before she remembered that Kyo was changing too. She gasped and looked through the crack to check if he was done. She saw Kyo tossing his flip-flops aside and taking off his shirt. She noticed his sculpted back and arms, blushing.

She quickly shut the door quietly and found herself breathing fast. 'What am I thinking?! That was rude of me!' She paused and said from inside the bathroom, "Kyo? Are you done? Can I come out?" She waited a second before she heard Kyo's voice.

"Yeah," Kyo responded. He started walking towards the bed and sat down on the edge of one side. He was setting the alarm when he needed to ask Tohru something. "Tohru, what time do you want to...wake up..." Kyo saw Tohru walking out of the bathroom.

Kyo's head started spinning as he saw Tohru in her 'pajamas'. He noticed her curvy figure and started to blush. Her long, slender legs, flat stomach, and wide hips attracted Kyo's attention. Tohru noticed Kyo staring at her and hid her face.

She felt uncomfortable under Kyo's eyes, wondering what he was thinking. She placed her clothes in her drawer and sat down next to Kyo.

"Well, we aren't planning to go anywhere in the morning, right? So I guess we could wake up at around...9:00?" Tohru said as casually as she could. She put her hair in low pigtails nervously to distract herself from looking at Kyo's body.

Kyo was amazed at how normal she was acting, yet she was driving him crazy right now. He blushed and almost forgot to respond. "Uh, yeah. Good idea, 9:00 it is..." Kyo focused on the spinning numbers on the clock and almost started breaking in a sweat.

After he was done setting it he turned to look at Tohru and found her smiling at him, slightly blushing. Kyo began to get nervous and smiled back at her. She stood up and walked over to the other end of the bed.

Kyo ran his hands through his orange hair and sighed. Tohru looked over at Kyo. "Kyo, are you alright?" Kyo looked behind him and saw Tohru looking worried. Kyo sighed again. "Yeah. It's nothing. I think we should just go to sleep. I'm tired, is all..." Kyo swung his feet over onto the bed and climbed into the sheets. Then he switched off the lights.

Tohru got back up and walked towards the curtained wall-window. She threw open the curtains and gasped quietly at the sight she saw. She could see all of Las Vegas and its wonderful lights.

Kyo looked and walked over to Tohru. "Wow..." Kyo said quietly. "It's amazing, isn't it?" Tohru said and looked up at Kyo. Then she blushed furiously when she noticed that Kyo wasn't staring at the city below them.

"Yeah...it is..." Kyo said and blushed. They looked at each other for what seemed like and eternity. 'Why is my heart beating so fast?' Tohru thought. 'JUST DO IT!' Kyo screamed in his head.

As his hands were shaking, he leaned in slowly and closed his eyes. 'Ah! Oh no! Is he going to kiss me?! I don't know how to kiss!' Tohru panicked. But she didn't want to ruin anything or embarrass Kyo, so she tried to control her breathing.

She closed her eyes and stood on her toes, a little too quickly. Tohru's lips reached Kyo's and her heart nearly stopped. Kyo bravely slipped his arm around her waist. Nothing mattered during this moment. They both knew that they loved each other.

Tohru's head was spinning with million's of thoughts. She was feeling nervous, happy, excited and scared at the same time.

Kyo felt like he was being sucked in a world of warmth. He knew that nothing mattered because he needed to get this out more than anything. He breathed in her scent of flowers and sighed.

Neither of them had done this before, but someone had to lead them. Kyo stopped the kiss and looked at Tohru's dreamy face. She looked sleepy but embarrassed at the same time. She looked down.

'Great. Now she doesn't even want to look at me. Maybe she didn't even want to kiss me...' Kyo's mind jerked backwards. He needed to tell her. But before he could, Tohru put her hands behind his neck and looked up at him.

"K-Kyo...I love you..." She blurted out, afraid of his reaction. Kyo jumped, surprised. Kyo couldn't get the words out. He knew what had happened to Hatori. He didn't want Tohru to be hurt. Instead, he answered back with another kiss. He licked her lips and she practically melted. She knew she couldn't get any closer or else it would result in his turning into the orange cat.

Kyo knew what would happen too. He led her to the bed and they sat down, still lost in the gentle kiss. Tohru started crying, and Kyo knew why. Kyo felt the tears spilling onto their lips, tasting the saltiness.

He rested his arms still around her waist, being careful not to embrace her. He stopped the kiss and planted small kisses along her jaw. Tohru shivered at the sensations that Kyo was causing her.

Then, a bright and white light shined, blinding the both of them...

Tohru felt warm, her eyes closed then opened them slowly, feeling the loss of Kyo's lips. She saw that she was on Kyo's side of the bed and Kyo was on Tohru's side. She looked and saw the curtains opened and the morning light shining through onto the both of them.

She noticed how close their two bodies were and began blushing, but cuddled into Kyo's chest, feeling him breath in and out. He looked so peaceful while sleeping, yet when he was awake it almost seemed as if he were the exact opposite. She closed her eyes, trying to cherish the most of this moment.

Kyo breathed in the scent of flowers again...Tohru. With his eyes closed, he tried recalling what had happened the night before. Of course...the affair with Tohru. But why couldn't he remember anything else? It was as if something forwarded them, if that makes sense.

He opened his dark red eyes and saw Tohru's angelic face almost touching his. He felt her body huddled against his and blushed. What had they done? He had remembered nothing more but kissing.

Whatever had happened, he knew no one could explain it. Tohru felt Kyo stir a bit and opened her eyes. She saw the confused look upon Kyo's face. "K-Kyo...what happened?" Tohru stuttered, still embarrassed about the night before.

"I...I don't know. All I remember is..." Kyo could say it. He saw the same look on Tohru's face...confused. He came closer. So close, in fact, it seemed as though they were breathing each other's air.

Kyo felt sorry for Tohru. She has to deal with so many things. They couldn't even hug. "I'm sorry..." Kyo said, and hugged Tohru even though he knew what would happen. Tohru's eyes widened and she gasped lightly as she saw the white light again.

AN: I'm so sorry! That one sucked. I promise to write a WAY LONGER chapter next time. I just needed to end at the climax. I hope you liked it! I'm so sorry!


End file.
